For example, JP-A-2009-26239 discloses a configuration to indicate an icon corresponding to a gadget on an indication screen of an information processing device such as a personal computer. The icon is, for example, a simplified image formed of pixels in a predetermined size to represent a content of the gadget. In this configuration, a user can start a gadget to activate a function corresponding to the gadget and execute a program corresponding to the gadget by manipulating an icon indicated on the indication screen. The gadget is a small-scale program, which enables a user to access a frequently used software tool (program) easily. The gadget is also called a widget.
In recent years, a graphical user interface (GUI) for an in-vehicle device has been quickly developed. In consideration of quick development of such a GUI, an in-vehicle device equipped to a vehicle may have a function to indicate an icon corresponding to a gadget. In general, a user may desire to arbitrary modify a display mode of an icon, such as a display position, a display size, an indication contrast, an indication permission, and/or the like, so as to, for example, enhance visibility of a frequently-used icon compared with other icons. It is assumed that a user may modify a display mode of an icon by, for example, newly forming an operation key such as a move key, an enlarge key, and a contract key operable as a touch key on an indication screen. Alternatively, a user may modify a display mode of an icon by assigning a similar function to a hard key. Thus, the user is enabled to modify a display position of an icon by manipulating such a move key. In addition, the user is enabled to modify a display size of an icon by manipulating such an enlarge key and a contract key.
In such a configuration, when a vehicle is stopping, there is no problem for a user to manipulate an operation key so as to modify a display mode of an icon. On the other hand, when a vehicle is traveling, safety of driving the vehicle may be spoiled, since a user needs to move an eye sight from a traveling direction so as to look for an operation key to manipulate the operation key or the user may need to gaze at an indication screen, for example.